Heathrow Prison
Heathrow Prison(also known as Heathrow Pienentary) is a max security prison with the high security part located in Cleveland, Ohio, with the regular part in Gnorc Gnexus. This prison holds several prisoners from all over the universe/s. History The universes were filled with criminals and no major prisons to hold these criminals so most of them(if captured) ended up working in senior homes or working at a sock factory. Interpol came up with the idea to build a prison but they didn't know where, eventually Chuck proposed the idea of making a prison in the medieval Barbarian town, Cleveland Ohio. Interpol Officials and random Builders came together to make a massive stone structure where prisoners would be held. When they finished they named it Normal Prison and it was in the shape of a toothbrush(this was a great design because the bristles were a great weaponry unit and stopped any unlucky prisoners from trying to escape), and for a warden they chose the first person who could win a friendly game of Frolf, at the end the winner was Cui. For a while Cui was a great warden and the prison operations were running smoothly in till the year 1975, where a group of angry Barbarians led by Lord Faarquad invades the prison and started pounding the guards and destroying the prison structure. Cui, who was very mad by defeated as many Barbarians as he could and started taking on Farquad himself, at first the battle was in Cui's advantage and Farquad stood little chance, but when Farquad was on the verge of death he let out his Quad Spear technique which sent Cui flying. Shortly after every guard in the prison was defeated Farquad and his group of barbarians burned the prison to the ground and built a village on it's remains. With Cui gone people lost faith in Interpol and didn't think there should be attempt to take back the prison, but that all changed in 1994 when Gnasty Gnorc came along. Gnasty Gnorc was a new constable trained by Interpol who just graduated out of the Interpol Academy. Gnasty always was intrigued by the stories of Normal Prison and disgusted by Lord Faarquad. He also was excited to have a real mission(all his jobs that he was on for before were false pencils with a centimeter less lead cases or unpaid parking ticket case. In fact the biggest case that he was part of was The Frolf Scandal). After careful consideration he decided to start a mission where he and a group of Interpol agents would raid the fortress that Faarquad and his men built on top of the Normal Prison's old structure. He went to the cheif of Interpol, Quark to beg him to allow the mission, but this didn't happen right away, and after three day of begging Quark the chief allowed the mission if Interpol can't be held accountable in the result of the Gnorc's death and if Gnasty will be Quark's slave for ten years, Gnasty didn't hesitate to agree. Now Gnasty had permission to execute the job so he choose members for Gnasty's Faarquad Elimination Squad to take down Faarquad. After two days of preparation this Interpol squad sent their destination for Cleveland, Ohio. When they arrived they were horrified to see Faarquad's Fortress, a giant wooden carving of his head with wooden archer towers and fences. They were even more horrified to learn that Faarquad's Barbarian army was going to take over Cleveland at night full. The enraged Gnasty Gnorc knew this devious plan had to be stopped so he lead the charge towards the fortress and started crushing wave of Barbarians and started burning down the fortress. Lord Faarquad was horrified when he saw his fortress being burned, the lord had just came back from a morning yoga session and was calm before this. He is so enraged the he engages Gnasty in combat, Gnasty who is off his guard right now is thrown to the ground by Faarquad. Faarquad starts hit Gnasty more but Gnasty doesn't even feel these attacks, and the Gnorc picks up Faarquad, throws him to the ground, and started fighting this deranged lord. When Faarquad is once again at the verge of death he launches his quad spear technique on Gnasty, Gnasty knew what was coming because he studied the siege of Normal Prison. So the Gnorc got his club read and reflected the technique back at Faarquad, Faarquad is knocked in the air and thrown away, while this happens Gnasty Gnorc banishes Faarquad to the outskirts of Orge Swamp, and if would ever decide to come back his punishment would be playing Frolf for all eternity, this might've been the greatest punishment Faarquad could've(and it is one of the most horrible punishments any criminal could get). Now Gnasty took back the prison yard from Faarquad and rebuilt into a massive prison that he Unknown Prison, in the shape of a pillow(this was supposed to make the prisoners feel more comfortable. And Gnasty was promoted to warden of the prison, and after Gnasty told Interpol what Quark would make Gnasty do Quark was impeached from his position. Ther was no notable changes to the prison in till the year 1999. In 1999 Commander Zheme sent a group of miners to drill for Rarium Ore. These miners we're drilling dangerously close to the prison carelessly, and they struck a under ground cavern. At first they started exploring this cavern and were amazed at how much Rarium Ore there was(dirt), but one of them stepped in a broken can that made the cavern start to cave in, these miners were to late and were buried in the Rarium Ore. Inside the prison was getting unearthed at a fast rate and Gnasty was scared that the Earth's core would unearth and burn the prison interior, because of this Gnasty ordered a energy barrier that stops the core from blowing up and spreading heat into the prison be built. This concept was built and it worked fine but the only problem was that it was rushed and anyone could fall right through, at first Gnasty thought this was a bad idea so he wanted it finished, but then he realized that this would be a great hot dog grill but after a while he remembered that no heat could get through and this enraged Gnasty deeply, but he than thought this would be a great prison defense if anyone tried to escape. In the year 2007 Gnasty Gnorc decided that there should be another part of the prison for low security prisoners in Gnasty's home world, Gnorc Gnexeus. But he didn't have the money to hire a team of builders right now because he lost a Poke bet, and Interpol thought it was a stupid idea so they didn't want to cover the cost of builders. Eventually he decided to ship The Contessa's Rehabilitation Center to Gnorc Gnexeus, anyways the prison has been abandoned after The Contessa's defeat three years ago. So Gnasty went to Prague in his spaceship and turned the prison into Crystal so it would be easier to transport. When he was transporting it he accidentally crumbled the rim of a the portal and caused and alternate parrel universe that would one day destroy the universe he was in and created Pee Wee Soccer Coach, but Interpol thought this wasn't important so they didn't care. And after Gnasty got his ship in right and transported the prison to Gnorc Gnexeus he put a portal in Cleveland that lead to Gnorc Gnexeus and vice versa. This is what the prison looks like now and there has been no major changes since then. Schematics Cleveland Heathrow is a extremely high security prison with two parts, one in Cleveland, and one in Gnorc Gnexeus. The side in Cleveland is for the more dangerous criminals, while the other side is for the common criminals. Heathrow Prison has no entrances except for the front door, and this is always fiercely guarded by two elite guards, and even if these guards were defeated the door is almost unbreakable and made out of a alien metal material. Right behind the door is a intense screening system with one elite guard on patrol. However after this security is quite low if no one sends backup and very few guards are in the hallways. Inside the hallway their is a lounge, a doctor's office, and a supply closet. The kitchen has several guards at a time and has a laser defense system defending the muffin closet, but at 1:30 pm all the elite guards who are almost never swapped out are taking a break(and for some reason the guards in the lounge are off duty at this time too) so this would be an easy escape opportunity. In the doctor's office there are only two guards in at a time but most prisoners are horrified when they see the doctor, Papu Papu and the nurse, Azula(and let's face it they should be), and these employees would easily capture any escapees, not to mention these employees almost never leave and even eat in their office. And the supply closet is never guarded and is in plain sight unlocked even though it contains dangerous weapons that could easily cause an escape. The room to the far end of the hallways is the main prison holding area, the cells here are made out of very strong glass and are in the walls to prevent escapes. The glass isn't just for keeping prisoners, and also there are hundreds of rows of prison cells with cameras in each one so the employees know what they're doing, also inside the cells are massive pipes that a prisoner can easily crawl through but this is deceiving because the prison has advanced laser defense systems([[Le Paradox had to learn this the hard way when he tried to escape. And at the bottom of the holding room is the top of the Earth's core with a protective energy shield around it that stops the heat from coming in the prison and blowing up. The prisoners are sorted in cells depending on how dangerous they are, the most dangerous one are at the bottom, and the most dangerous prisoner in the prison are at the bottom in the Quiet Corner, this is a small shack dangerously close to the core with a few separated rooms in it, inside the cells is a TV with Mickey Mouse constantly saying "hi pal, do you want to play?", also there is only one robot guard here, and the whole shack is surrounded by deadly Cleveland Potato acid so if someone would try to get out or someone tries to break any of these prisoners everyone inside this shack will burn from the acid. On top of the prison there is a giant glass structure, and this is the control tower. This is where a bunch of employees stare at all the cameras in the prison, also from there they can call reinforcements, activate traps inside the prison, and etc. Heathrow prison has great air defense and destroys any air attacks. It's arsenal in the air includes rocket/ki/machine gun turrets, drones, and helicopters. Also Heathrow has a good sized prison yard, but don't be fooled Spongebob SquarePants is a great watchman. And pulse there is about a dozen more guards with spot lights. The whole prison is surrounded by a almost unbreakable wall. Gnorc Gnexus The prison is just like your common prison except it is surrounded by a big moat full of scuba Gnorcs and freaky ducks. There is only one major guard wall protected by Patrick Star. Inside the cells are protected by bars that can chewed threw if you have teeth of diamond. Yes Woole Willy did. They are 20 cells on the 30 floors. Unlike the Cleveland, prisoners are placed in random cells. Treatment Heathrow prison cares about it's prisoners, but it cares about it's security more. When prisoners are out of their cells escaping they care more about prisoners staying in then the well being of their prisoners, and most of the time they will kill their prisoners instead of taking the chance to try and catch them. This was especially seen when Shredder tried to escape but control tower activated a electric shield and electrocuted Shredder. In the cafeteria they serve old, cold food. Their menu includes, rotten tomatoes, bread with cheese, Cleveland potatoes, water, potatoe bagels, and muffins. There is little room in the cafeteria to sit and a lot of the prisoners end up eating in the hallways, this causes a lot of escape opportunities. You are only required to excersise and go in the yard once a year, this causes obesity to prisoners who normally don't excersise. Employees *Cui(Warden formerly, defeated by Lord Faarquad and was warped away) *Gnasty Gnorc(Current Warden) *Starscren(Under Warden) *Dingodile(Cleveland front door guard) *Tiger Claw(Cleveland front door guard) *Frank(guard formeley, helped General Grievous and Colonial Sanders escape) *Wheriald former guard, violated strict Frolfing regulations) *Guldo(guard) *Donkey Kong(guard) *Spongebob SquarePants(Wall guard) Prisoners *Pinstripe Potoroo(Escaped the Cleveland side with the help of The Wa Brothers). *Koala Kong(Escaped The Cleveland side with the help of The Wa Brothers). *Barricade(Escaped the Cleveland side with the help of The Wa Brothers). *General Grievous(escaped along with Colonial Sanders by paying Frank) *Colonial Sanders(escaped with Grievous by paying Frank) *Sir Raleigh(Escaped with Dr. Oinkers) *Dr. Oinkers(Escaped with Sir Raleighh) *Mario(Currently serving a life sentence in the quite corner) *Kirby(Currently serving a life sentence in the quite corner) *Link(Currently serving a life sentence in the quite corner) *Nitrus Brio(served his sentence in the Gnorc Gnexeus side, and was later released) *Spike *Beerus *Whiz(Killed when he accidentally ran into a window, because he can't see glass) *Jeice(Was discharged after he served a sentence for his ponzie scheme) *Recoome(Was discharged from the quiet corner after serving his sentence) Category:Locations